<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Сиеста by Tod_in_Venedig, WTF Football RPS 2021 (WTF_Football_RPS_2021)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088297">Сиеста</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tod_in_Venedig/pseuds/Tod_in_Venedig'>Tod_in_Venedig</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Football_RPS_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Football%20RPS%202021'>WTF Football RPS 2021 (WTF_Football_RPS_2021)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, WTF Football RPS 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Внеконкурс</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:47:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tod_in_Venedig/pseuds/Tod_in_Venedig, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Football_RPS_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Football%20RPS%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <br/>  </p>
</div>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Football RPS 2021: тексты низкого рейтинга</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Сиеста</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Каждый раз, когда Стиви бывал в Испании, он наслаждался солнцем ровно три дня, а после начинал скучать по ливерпульской слякоти. Удивительно, но он по ней скучал и тогда, когда переехал в Глазго, чтобы тренировать Рейнджерс: в Шотландии слякоть была совершенно не такая: она вечно тянулась за кроссовками, холодила подошву и отлично дополняла промозглый вихрь, бивший по лицу каплями-ледышками, которые царапали кожу. По сравнению с ним английский ветер казался просто безобидным бризом. Неправильная, короче говоря, была слякоть.</p><p>В Мадриде слякоти не было вовсе: там был зной, превращающийся к полудню пекло, а после обеда жизнь останавливалась: наступал час сиесты. Каждый раз это выбивало Стиви из колеи и разрушало все планы: куда ни сунься — всё закрыто, и после любой просьбы, приходящейся на это время, все смотрят на тебя как на умалишённого, а банки, обменные пункты и аптеки большей частью и вовсе бывают открыты только до сиесты. Он только диву давался, как испанцы успевают что-то делать — с такой-то неторопливостью.</p><p>Каждый раз, забывая о сиесте и потыкавшись в закрытые двери магазинов и кафе, Стиви приходилось возвращаться в отель и, вытягиваясь на постели, смотреть в потолок. Каждый раз в такие моменты он думал о том, что в городе, где он сейчас находится, живёт человек, о котором его спрашивают почти во всех интервью и которого он слишком близко подпустил к себе — на расстояние удара точно в сердце. У Стиви не было его номера телефона, они не общались в Сетях, но найти его было несложно — хотя бы через клуб 9fitness. Однако каждый раз Стиви смотрел по карте, где тот расположен, открывал вкладку с контактами, закрывал её и через три дня улетал от сжигающего солнца к привычному туману и ветрам с ледяными иглами — он привык к боли.</p><p>И вот однажды Стиви разозлился: на дождь, не унимающийся вторую неделю, неправильную слякоть, ноющее чувство под рёбрами и на самого себя. За день до очередного отлёта он запостил у себя в инстаграме лучшие виды Мадрида, написал: «Ты ждёшь меня, Испания?» и добавил на картинку цифры — дату прилёта. Стиви понятия не имел, обратит ли внимание на это послание тот, кому оно предназначалось, — дело было даже не в этом.</p><p>Спустя секунду посыпались приветственные комментарии, их были сотни, и, конечно, среди них не было того, которого он ждал. Да, всё же ждал — чего уж там греха таить. Но дышать стало свободнее, и с трапа в Барахасе он сошёл, подставив лицо опаляющему солнцу, улыбаясь и ощущая, как лучи слизывают с кожи шотландскую морось.</p><p>Он уже собирался направиться к стойке заказа такси, но вдруг почувствовал, как его тронули за локоть и знакомый голос произнёс:</p><p>— Испания ждёт тебя, кэп!</p><p>Это было так неожиданно, что Стиви вздрогнул и на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Он отвык от испанского акцента.</p><p>— Привет, Стивен Джеррард! — никуда не делся голос.</p><p>Стиви открыл глаза, повернулся и, улыбнувшись, сказал:</p><p>— Привет, Фернандо Торрес! — а вслед из памяти, как из телевизора в номере отеля, выплыли слова-заклинания: — Esta lloviendo goy...</p><p>— ...hoy... — засмеявшись, исправил его Нандо. — Нет, дождь влюблён в ваш остров, нас любит солнце. Я отвезу тебя в отель, а после мы позавтракаем и поедем куда скажешь.</p><p>— Ммм... Заманчиво... — протянул Стиви. — Экскурсия...</p><p>— Что-то вроде того, — кивнул Нандо. — Если ты захочешь, конечно.</p><p>Туристические маршруты Стиви не прельщали, но у него было время подумать, пока они ехали к отелю. Он часто представлял себе эту встречу, и ему казалось, что она будет проходить в молчании: им просто будет не о чём разговаривать. Их пути давно разошлись, каждый сделал свой выбор и с тех пор живёт своей жизнью. Наверное, у Нандо тоже были такие мысли, потому что он всю дорогу старался не молчать, комментируя всё, что ему попадалось на глаза:</p><p>— Этот дом никак не достроят... А здесь обычно проводят рок-фестивали... На небе ни облачка... Будет жара...</p><p>Стиви же просто кивал, глядя на недостроенный дом, площадку для рок-фестивалей, ослепительное в своей лазури чистое небо и испытывая одно-единственное чувство — благодарность за то, что не нужно говорить самому.</p><p>Когда Стиви устраивался в отель, Нандо остался ждать его в машине. Ощущение от этого было очень странным, для него ещё не придумали названия — просто ощущение, когда в чужом городе кто-то очень знакомый ждёт тебя в машине на улице. От этого тиски, сжимающие рёбра, отпускали, позволяя дышать, но пока Стиви не разрешал себе вдохнуть слишком глубоко: вдруг всё это ему лишь мерещится.</p><p>За завтраком в кафе неподалёку Нандо умолк и настала очередь говорить Стиви. Он рассказал о Рейнджерс, шотландских просторах с рассыпанными по ним овечками, о том, как это сперва было непривычно после Ливерпульской урбанистики, о полосующем кожу ветре и совершенно неправильной слякоти и о том, что да, это мелочи, хотя и раздражает, и о том, что нет, килт он так и не купил, хотя некоторые остряки такие коллажи с ним клепают — он сам видел в интернете, получилось мило и забавно, он смеялся в голос. Всё это Стиви выдал одно за другим, не останавливаясь, чтобы исключить любую паузу. Нандо сидел, едва улыбаясь, так, что вокруг глаз лучились тонкие морщинки, кивал, внимательно слушая, смотрел, скользя по его лицу, и взгляд у него был такой, какой обычно бывает у человека, которому можно молоть отборную чушь, — он всё равно поймёт, потому что слышит что-то ещё, кроме слов.</p><p>Когда Стиви умолк, Нандо спросил:</p><p>— Итак... Куда бы ты хотел поехать?</p><p>Стиви допил чай — никакого сравнения с английским! — промокнул губы салфеткой и проговорил:</p><p>— Покажешь мне свой клуб?</p><p>Нандо вскинул брови и засмеялся, откинув голову. Стиви забыл испанский акцент, но он помнил этот смех. И шею эту помнил, несмотря на то, что сейчас она была раза в три мощнее, чем тогда. Но родинка была та же, и эта поза с запрокинутой головой, оказывается, до сих пор хранилась где-то в памяти, чтобы выскочить оттуда именно сейчас.</p><p>— Всё для тебя, кэп! — сказал Нандо. — Я тебе даже абонемент бессрочный подарю, пользуясь служебным положением.</p><p>— С автографом, — добавил Стиви.</p><p>— Вот же зараза... — фыркнул Нандо. — Только в обмен на твой. Где-нибудь на стене раздевалки. Мне нужно поддерживать имидж.</p><p>— По рукам, — улыбнулся Стиви.</p><p>Клуб был отличным, впрочем, Стиви в этом и не сомневался: Нандо всегда был перфекционистом.</p><p>— Слушай, — сказал Нандо. — Глупо ходить и показывать тебе тренажёры, не находишь? Не хочешь их опробовать? Заодно и абонемент откроешь. — Он протянул Стиви сверкающую золотом vip-карточку, извлекая её, как фокусник из кармана джинсов.</p><p>— Охренеть... — Стиви, присвистнув, взял карточку и поиграл её бликами на стене, направив под солнечный луч, рассмотрел знакомую размашистую подпись. — Да ты выпендрёжник, Эль Ниньо.</p><p>— Только не говори мне, что ты этого не знал, — криво усмехнулся Нандо и кивнул в сторону двери. — Раздевалка там. Ты должен мне автограф.</p><p>— Подожди, — запротестовал Стиви. — Я ещё не придумал язвительной надписи. Можно, мы пока просто покачаем мускулы, а автограф я тебе после нарисую?</p><p>— Ладно, — подумав, согласился Нандо. — Пойдём переоденемся. Придётся тебе ещё и форму подарить с нашим логотипом.</p><p>— Неслыханная щедрость. — Стиви сунул карту в карман. — На колени падать?</p><p>— Потом, — махнул на него рукой Нандо и направился в раздевалку.</p><p>— А личного тренера не дашь? — поинтересовался Стиви, двинувшись за ним.</p><p>— Моя персона тебя устроит? — бросил из-за спины Нандо.</p><p>— Отказаться можно? — спросил Стиви.</p><p>— Нет, — ответил Нандо и, покопавшись в шкафу, бросил ему в руки пакет с формой.</p><p>— Ясно... — вздохнул Стиви и начал переодеваться.</p><p>В этот час народу в клубе было немного, кроме того, в нём был vip-зал, которым Стиви — как обладатель золотой карты — теперь мог с полным правом воспользоваться.</p><p>Во время тренировки они молчали, сосредоточившись на упражнениях. Это было удобно: играла приятная музыка, во время ритмичных движений в голове оставалось только «Раз... два... три... четыре...», и не нужно было поддерживать разговор. Мускулы наливались напряжённой тяжестью, мысли таяли, и тянущее ощущение под рёбрами отступало. Стиви и сам не заметил, как начал улыбаться.</p><p>Нандо остановился, вытер лицо и шею полотенцем, подошёл к Стиви и сказал:</p><p>— Сделаем перерыв?</p><p>Стиви кивнул.</p><p>Когда они вышли из зала, здание клуба было пустынным, сквозь стёкла виднелась застывшая безлюдная улица — словно декорация, словно параллельная реальность, в которой остались одни они. Стиви взглянул на Нандо.</p><p>— Сиеста, — улыбнулся тот.</p><p>— Ну, конечно! — засмеялся Стиви. — Как я мог забыть!</p><p>— На крыше есть площадка с навесом — как раз для сиесты, — сказал Нандо. — Можем принять душ и провести её там.</p><p>«Провести её там» прозвучало как приглашение к участию в обряде, и Стиви подумалось, что до сих пор он ни разу сиесту не проводил — он просто терпеливо пережидал в номере отеля эту досадную паузу в жизни города.</p><p>Когда Нандо привёл Стиви на крышу, тот оглянулся и присвистнул. Площадка оказалась открытой для воздуха, но закрытой от палящего солнца, зелень обвивала выступы и чугунные завитушки ограждения, словно отдаляя городскую суету, в густой тени навеса стояли диван-качели, усыпанные мягкими подушками, рядом с ними был столик со стеклянной столешницей.</p><p>— Располагайся, — кивнул на диван Нандо и скрылся за дверью.</p><p>Стиви прошёлся мимо ограждения, проводя ладонью по листьям, улыбаясь их щекочущему касанию и глядя на сверкающий солнечным отражением город, подошёл к дивану, дотронулся до толстого каната, на котором тот висел, качнул его, пытаясь вспомнить, когда он последний раз взлетал на качелях, и улыбнулся ещё шире.</p><p>Нандо вернулся спустя несколько минут с бутылкой красного вина, бокалами и ломтиками сыра на тарелке. Он разлил тёмно-красную жидкость, настолько насыщенную, что, казалось, тонкое стекло растворилось под её тяжестью и она сама держала плавную изогнутую форму над ножкой, протянул бокал Стиви и, кривовато отражая его улыбку, приглашающим жестом показал на подушки.</p><p>Стиви уселся на диван, ощущая спиной прохладную мягкость шёлка, Нандо сел рядом. Рядом — но не вплотную, словно соблюдая невидимую границу.</p><p>Стиви сделал глоток: вино было терпким, ароматным и утоляло жажду. Он поставил бокал на столик и улёгся на подушки.</p><p>— Мне уже нравится сиеста, — сказал он, умиротворённо складывая руки на животе. — В Англии ты ни разу о ней не говорил...</p><p>— Некогда было, — проговорил Нандо. — Суета, рутина... А теперь... — Он посмотрел в сторону зданий, возвышающихся за зелёной оградой. — Теперь я о ней вспомнил. Многие иностранцы считают, что это лень...</p><p>Стиви снова улыбнулся, но промолчал: он был иностранцем в этих краях и тоже так считал, хотя испанцу в этом никогда бы не признался.</p><p>— Это не так, — словно прочитав его мысли, мягко произнёс Нандо.</p><p>— Я понимаю, — поспешил сказать Стиви. — Это многовековая традиция.</p><p>— Да, — кивнул Нандо. — Но это не только традиция или образ жизни. Это философия. Временами нужно замереть, чтобы почувствовать жизнь. — Он поднял бокал к солнцу, прорвавшемуся сквозь зелень. Луч пронизал вино, которое будто вспыхнуло от радости прикосновения к старому знакомцу, вспомнив, как оно зрело в виноградной лозе. Это завораживало: Стиви взгляд не мог отвести от багряных бликов. Он протянул руку и коснулся стекла тыльной стороной ладони. — Она так быстро проходит... — продолжил Нандо. — А мы не замечаем... Сиеста — это мгновение жизни, которое мы останавливаем...</p><p>Нандо поставил бокал на столик. Стиви так и остался с поднятой кистью, ловя луч, убегающий между пальцами.</p><p>— А может быть, мгновения — это и есть жизнь... — тихо добавил Нандо и коснулся руки Стиви, помогая справиться с неуловимым солнечным зайчиком.</p><p>Они настигали его, легко переплетаясь пальцами, скользя по пересекающимся линиям ладоней, опускаясь друг за другом до запястья, поглаживая упругие вены и описывая круги возле косточки, пока не подул ветер и луч не скрылся в густой листве.</p><p>— Ты ведь не первый раз в Мадриде? — спросил Нандо. Руку он так и не отнял. — С тех пор, как я здесь...</p><p>— Не первый... — ответил Стиви, раскрывая ладонь навстречу пальцам.</p><p>— Ты мог бы позвонить... — Друг на друга они не смотрели: только на движущиеся кисти, которые теперь покрывала тень.</p><p>— Мог бы... — сказал Стиви и убрал руку. Мгновение миновало.</p><p>Нандо осторожно положил ладонь на подлокотник, точно боялся смахнуть с кожи прикосновения, и взглянул на Стиви. Воцарилось молчание. Стиви потянулся за бокалом.</p><p>— Как ты смотришь на то, кэп, если я приглашу тебя сегодня на ужин? — наконец произнёс Нандо, разворачиваясь, но не сокращая между ними расстояние ни на дюйм.</p><p>Стиви, так и не успевший взять бокал, повернулся к нему. Нандо улыбнулся. Солнечный луч пробирался к его поблёкшим веснушкам.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>